


Someone Who Cares

by Burned_Once_Again



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burned_Once_Again/pseuds/Burned_Once_Again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nico Di Angelo cannot take his life after what happened 5 years ago, he takes matters into his own hands. </p>
<p>But he cannot leave without telling everything to a particular person. Thalia Grace. </p>
<p>Song Fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Someone Who Cares does not belong to me. It is a song by THREE DAYS GRACE. Credit goes to them.
> 
> The poem verse at the end does not belong to me. It's from a poem in the book PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER. I don't know who wrote the poem, but credit goes to them, also.
> 
> All PJO characters mentioned (Thalia and Nico) are not my property, but Rick Riordan's. 
> 
> NO GODS/DEMIGODS/MONSTERS in this story. All Human.

_**Every street in this city** _

_**Is the same to me.** _

His mother was dead.

His sister was dead.

His father didn't care.

_**Everyone's got a place to be** _

_**But there's no room for me.** _

His father was a drunk.

His father worked all the time.

His father wasn't a dad.

**_Am I to blame when the guilt_ **

**_And the shame hang over me?_ **

**_Like a dark cloud that's chasing_ **

**_You down in the pouring rain._ **

He was rejected.

He was avoided.

He was the emo kid that had no family. 

**_It's so hard to find someone who cares about you._ **

**_But it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._ **

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_ **

**_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!?_ **

No one cared about him. 

No one cared about what happened to him. 

No one cared. 

No one. 

Except her. 

Her. 

Thalia Grace. 

Oh, if only he knew how much she cared. 

If only he knew she cared about what happened to him. 

But he would never know. 

Because he avoided people. 

Especially the populars. 

And she was a popular. 

And she hated being one. 

But she treated him right. 

She treated him like an equal. 

And she wanted to be his friend. 

No. 

More than just his friend. 

**_It's not what it seems,_ **

**_When you're not on the scene,_ **

**_There's a chill in the air._ **

**_But there's people like me,_ **

**_That nobody sees,_ **

**_So nobody cares._ **

He mentally shook his head. 

No. 

No. He was not going to think about her. 

He will not. 

Oh, who was he trying to convince!? 

He couldn't get her out of his head. 

Her smile. 

The sound of her laugh. 

Her pale skin. 

Her black hair. 

Her eyes… 

Gods, he loved her eyes! 

Shocking, electric blue. 

Guarded, but endless. 

Defying, challenging, happy. 

Perfect. 

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_ **

**_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!?_ **

She was perfect. 

And that's exactly why he could never have her. 

Who would want him? 

No one. 

Because he was a nobody. 

Because he was a loner. 

Because he was rejected. 

Because he had no family. 

Because he was no good for her. 

Because she could do so much better than him. 

And, yet, he still loved her. 

Which hurt him the most. 

Which hurt him more than anything ever did. 

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone!?_ **

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you?_ **

She sighed. 

She wanted to talk to him. 

Figure him out. 

Make everything better. 

Take away the pain. 

Let him know she cared. 

Let him know that he could trust her. 

Let him know that he could talk to her. 

That he could ask her for help. 

**_I swear this time it won't turn out the same_ **

' ** _Cause now I've got myself to blame._**

But she knew he would never talk to her. 

She knew he wouldn't trust her. 

She knew he would never ask for help. 

He was guarded. 

He wasn't the kind of person who liked other people. 

He didn't want people to get close to him. 

He didn't want anybody to feel sorry about him, or even pity him. 

He didn't want people to pretend with him. 

But she didn't. 

She never pitied him. 

She never saw him as a charity case. 

She's always seen him the way others wouldn't. 

She saw him as a person who cared deeply. 

As a person who doesn't want help. 

A person who was independent. 

A person who went through hell, and lived. 

A person who knew how to fend for himself. 

A person who doesn't care what people think of him. 

A person who should've had a childhood, not a horror story. 

She saw him as a friend. 

No. 

She saw him as much, much more than just a friend. 

**_And you'll know when we end up on the streets_ **

**_That it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you._ **

He went home. 

No. 

Not home. 

The place where he lived. 

He found his father. 

He was drunk. Again. 

Nico was about to run upstairs. 

But something grabbed him from behind. 

He turned to see the man he hated the most. 

The man who didn't care. 

The man who had killed his family. 

He saw his "father". 

And he was holding a knife. 

And he was about to strike down. 

But Nico got away in the nick of time. 

And locked himself up in his bedroom. 

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who cares about you!?_ **

Why did he stay here? Why had he not run away? Why had he not joined his mother and sister a long time ago!? 

Because he didn't want to leave her. 

Even if she didn't know he existed. Even if she didn't give a damn about him. 

He couldn't leave this place without being sure she knew how he felt about her. But, at the same time… 

He saw the blade. 

And he made his decision. 

He crossed the room, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. 

And wrote. 

**_When it's easy enough to find someone who looks down on you!?_ **

Thalia was at school. 

She was standing next to Nico's locker, waiting for him. She wanted to tell him everything. 

But he never showed. 

It was now 3rd period. 

She was lost in her thoughts. 

And then, she was called to the principal's office. 

And that's when she got the worse news. 

Nico was dead. 

Why were they telling her this!? 

They weren't friends. They weren't a couple. They weren't anything. 

But she wanted them to be. 

The man in front of her handed her a letter. 

A letter addressed to her. 

A letter written in Nico's handwriting. 

A letter stained by a single drop of blood. 

**_Why is it so hard to find someone who can keep it together when you've come undone!?_ **

Thalia. 

I'm sorry for letting you know like this. You probably don't care about me, and you'll probably just throw this away, but, I couldn't leave without the certainty of you knowing everything. 

When I was 12 years old, my mother and sister died. Murdered. By my father. And he was never caught, because he threatened to kill me, too, if I went to the police. 

In order to kill the guilt and the shame, I turned to cutting. It was my only escape. For years, I've been debating whether or not I should just end everything and go join my mother and sister. 

But then, two years ago, you show up at this school. 

 

And for years, I had not allowed myself to care about anybody, because I knew the person would simply reject me. 

But, you changed everything. 

I know this may sound horribly cliché, but, you made me a little warmer. Every day, I would walk to school, hoping to catch a glimpse of you, and also hoping I wouldn't, for I didn't want you to know about my life, I didn't want you to pity me, to feel sorry for me. 

 

And so, now that I've had it with my life, I'm finally letting you know. 

I'd say this to you face to face, but I'll no longer be here to see you, and I didn't want you to feel obliged and repeat those words untruthfully. 

So, I'm sorry. 

I love you. 

I think I've loved you from the first day. 

You may have been popular, but you weren't conceited, nor were you concerned about your looks. 

I've always found you beautiful. 

I've always loved you laugh, your smile, you hair. 

And I've always had a very special place for your eyes. 

Your eyes that are so unique. So different than usual colours. So beautiful, shocking, mesmerizing. 

I loved your eyes. 

And I love you. 

But now, I must go. 

I must join my mother and sister. I cannot stand my father for any longer. I cannot live with the guilt of protecting him all these years. 

And so, I tell you goodbye, in the hopes that you have read this until the end, and that you actually care. 

Once again, I love you. 

Don't ever forget it. 

Please forgive me. 

Goodbye, 

Nico. 

On the back of the slip of paper was written a verse from a poem she had never read. 

_ And he gave himself an A.  _

_ And a slash on each damned wrist.  _

_ And he hung it on the bathroom door.  _

_ Because, this time, he didn't think  _

_ He could reach the kitchen.  _

Thalia was broken.


End file.
